1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a horn, more particularly to a light-emitting horn that can be strapped an object, e.g., a bicycle or a baby carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of horns suitable for installation on a bicycle or a baby carriage. However, none of these horns is capable of emitting light illumination and has a strapping mechanism that can securely and robustly strap onto the bicycle or on the baby trolley.